fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yamato Yakumo
Summary A character made by FateAlbane. He's a supporting character in the G. I. story and also the main character in the Baka Bakeneko! short stories. Yamato's class as an adventurer is that of a thief and assassin. Just like Demetrius, he only recently joined a guild - albeit their views on how adventuring should be done or how life should be lived seem to be irrevocably in opposition. Making his debut in chapter 2, Yamato is one of the very first characters that the warrior meets in his journey, and they soon end up clashing because of a discussion about what being a hero really ammounts to... Which leads to a formal duel with Demetrius' ideals at stake. Persistently compared to a cat, the boy is soon revealed to have at least some ties to Bridget's family, seeing how he works as her mother's assistant. Being like the shadows he controls, it seems there's more to Yamato than meets the eye. He is, for certain, a walking mistery. In much the same way as Demetrius and Bridget, he is present during the fateful day where Sephiria strikes Lemniscrest... And more than any other present in the city at that day, he may well be connected to the reasons why. This page is a WIP - adding personality is what's left. Appearance Should be the same as the drawing in this page. In the story, he was initially described as follows: Yama_Appear.png Personality To be added. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Yamato Yakumo Origin: EVOLVERSE Age: 14 years old. Gender: Male Classification: Assassin, Cat-Burglar, Adventurer, Demi-Human Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled in dual-wielding daggers, Use of Energeia grants him Energy Manipulation, Magic (weaponized Magic is one of the applications of Energeia. Since Energeia is what makes Reality into Possibility, Magic is a form of shaping reality according to the user's will and whim - within the limits of their power and spells), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic/Sorcery can affect or damage otherwise intangible beings and substances), Aether Manipulation (Energeia was stated to be an ethereal substance - and also what powers mortals, nature and every aspect of the world), as well as Statistics Amplification (by focusing it) and Reactive Evolution (Those who possess Energeia can grow acclimated to and develop resistance to adverse effects on their being), Darkness Manipulation (can further enhance his powers and/or generate a dome of darkness to cover a wide area and corrupt energy barriers, enhancing his Teleportation through shadows), can make someone sink in their own shadow and reappear in distant lands, Status Effect Inducement (by blinding with Darkness) and Afterimage Creation. Summoning, Animal Manipulation, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 4), Possession and limited Duplication (with Kudagitsune and Sorcery), Curse Manipulation and resistance to it (Kudagitsune will act as a ward and take any Curses meant for their summoner, either absorbing them to multiply further or sending the effects back to the caster). 'Attack Potency: Building level (Superior to Demetrius even while using half of his raw-strength - that is, without taking Energy Potential into account. Even an amateur adventurer can flash freeze someone with ease or generate this much energy with GGR.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has a full speed of mach 1000, approximately. Was holding back beyond belief throughout his fight with Demetrius, and lowering his speed to match the warrior's own. The moment he went serious, Demetrius was utterly blitzed time and again despite Yamato not even employing his special skills.) Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(Physically stronger than Naomeen). 'Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Someone's level of Energeia scales to their defensive capacity, making the person's body as resistant to damage as the destruction their powers can bring. Took attacks from Demetrius with minimal damage sustained.) Range: Standard Melee Range. Dozens of meters with Teleportation, as long as there are shadows available. Much higher with BFR (warped Yuzuriha all the way to another nation, once.) Stamina: Superhuman. Demetrius (who has endured the harsh trainings of a warrior himself), remarked that he can't even imagine what kind of training Yamato has possibly gone through to become as capable as he is at such a young age. Given that a self-restrained Yamato was still holding the upper hand in battle, it goes without saying that his energy potential and reserves far surpass Demetrius' own. Intelligence: ''' Gifted in battle. His skill was recognized by the assassins guild at a young age and Bridget noted that, even while holding back, his skill level was insane. What he achieved in two months would normally take years. Matched Demetrius' technique and skill without using a tenth of his fighting prowess. Yamato also has good insight outside of battle and, despite the tones of his usually cynical behavior, was also noted to be full of wisdom for his age. '''Weaknesses: * Common human weaknesses. * While intangible, Kudagitsune are not physically strong, focusing more on supernatural powers. Raw-strength wise, they have next to no firepower and Yamato doesn't have enough energy to spare to allow them to cast higher level sorcery either. Equipment * Twin Widows - Yamato's standard weapon. A pair of daggers which have this name because supposedly, anything coming too close to them "dies". Whatever that means is either unknown or just a fancy way of saying "they are really sharp and only meant for assassination." Notable Techniques/Attacks * Darkness Aurament: Yamato's innate elemental manipulation. It grants him control over the element of darkness. Though not the most powerful, Darkness is the rarest Aurament - it can also corrupt other elements and types of energy. At times, this can negatively affect the user unless Darkness is the "innate afinity" they were born with, which is the case for Yamato. His manipulation of it is not at all limited to amplification of his fighting parameters. What little demonstration Yamato has given of this far surpasses the usual means of fighting employed by amateur adventurers. * Teleportation through Shadows: Exactly what it says on the tin, this powers consists in teleporting around shadows. Yamato can use any shadow as a portal (including his own) to instantly travel somewhere else, emerging from them like a diver from the ocean. * Awash, wave of the eclipsed Moon that covers the sun: Noon Tide - ''An advanced version of Darkness manipulation and Teleportation. Combining the Aurament with the power of Sorcery, it fills an entire place with darkness that can not be touched or interacted with by any but the caster, allowing Yamato to teleport anywhere at anytime, as many times as he wants. It emulates the idea of one's opponent being everywhere and nowhere. It also isolates the targets within it, making for an obscure dome. Ultimately, this technique was compared to the feeling of being deep underwater and surrounded by a school of piranhas. Summons * ''Ceremonial Spirit: Pipe Fox (式神: 管狐 - Shikigami: Kudagitsune) - A summoning skill employed by Sorcerers. In the context of this story, Shikigami act under a pact with their summoner and both abide by the terms they agreed to when the ritual was made - though powerful sorcerers who enslave them without a thought are not unheard of. They can use a physical medium like a paper talisman or take shape by appropriating the user's Energeia, and manifest. Shikigami (or Shiki no Kami) aren't always meant for combat. Considering the vast ammount of species that fall under the "Fantastical" category in the world of Greifor, Shikigamis can be any supernatural entity such as Youkai, spirits, demonic and divine entities, a fairy and so on. Once a pact is formed, beings like Kudagitsune will serve any and everyone in their master's family as long as their orders don't clash with the caster's intent. * Yamato's known Shikigamis are the Kudagitsune, a kind of Youkai or to be more specific, Fox Spirits. Yamato can materialize them from small bamboo pipes or make them sprout from shadows. While one is small enough to fit in a sleeve, Yamato can make them multiply to a few dozens. His foxes can then act as his eyes and ears across bigger distances, sharing what they find with him through the connection with their summoner. * Kudagitsune can possess people, albeit those with strong will and a higher capacity of Energeia can develop a resistance to it, fight off and eventually push one of them out of their bodies. The problem arises if they grow in numbers and swarm the target taking faster control than their development speed can warrant, as Kudagitsunes too, possess Energeia. Their many wills along with the Sorcerer's commands can overwhelm the target's own and subject them to the rules of the same contract the foxes work under. * Kudagitsune can cast curses, which jinx the target to have ill-fortune and fall to sickness. The more kudagitsunes are employing curses against people, the more notorious the effects will be. One Kudagitsune might make someone get a flu over a few days, but a dozen of them would make someone unprepared feel something like heavy vertigo in the middle of a battle and unlikely events would happen. For example, one Kudagitsune would make a person almost trip. Too many of them would make the person trip, while accidentaly letting their sword fly out of its sheet, spin three times in the air then fall in their own head because they slipped in a banana peel out of nowhere. Apparently, the pact with Kudagitsunes was arranged for Yamato by an old friend of his who could do the same kind of thing, in a far more scary way... * Likewise, Kudagitsune can perceive curses as naturally as humans perceive colors. Their substance acts as a ward which drags any curses meant for the user. From there, they can be either absorbed for further multiplication or returned to the sender. * Kudagitsune can keep multiplying for as long as the user has energy to spare. Once summoned, they can and will also keep resurrecting at any time, as long as Yamato is alive. Meaning that if the caster is made unconscious, the foxes can still try something (like taking control of *his* body and using it to prevent Yamato from being killed in his sleep). Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Personal Info Philosophy of Life: "Dum Fata sinunti, vivite laeti. (Live happilly, while the Fates permit.)" Date of Birth: June 11 Horoscope/Zodiac: Geminyah-I mean, Gemini. Birthplace: Not yet mentioned. Hobbies: Pickpocketing, sleeping. Values: Unknown Likes: The moon, darkness, being alone with his thoughts, reflecting on things about life. Also eating fish, and his scarf. Dislikes: Empty words and ideals, the concept of Heroism in general and probably his master. Also, being compared to a cat. Eye Color: Golden. Hair Color: A tone of light bluish-white. Status: Alive and active. Affiliation: Himself/The Assassins Guild. Facts about the character - If he had a theme song it would be something like Moonlight by Kamelot. - Just like Demetrius is at odds with people adding "Poor" to his name, Yamato is bothered by people constantly comparing him to a cat, despite their obvious reasons for doing so. - WIP. Category:FateAlbane's Pages Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Assassins Category:Thieves Category:Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Dagger Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Magic Users Category:BFR Users Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Curse Users Category:Possession Users Category:Duplication Users Category:EVOLVERSE